Percy and Jane
by teenpixie
Summary: Jane is the new kid. Percy is the lost puppy. Jane is the story teller. Percy is the fighter. Jane is the believer. Percy is the demigod. T for language
1. I

The name Percy Jackson changed my life forever.

At the time, I was the new kid. And being the new kid sucked because, well, you're the new kid. And nobody knows the new kid and the new kid doesn't know anyone. The only possible way I thought I was gonna get noticed was by being hot, but my skinny body, pale complexion, dark brown curly hair and about a million freckles on my face made it almost impossible for anybody to find me attractive.

So, there I was, running down the hall of Goode High School in New York because the guidance counselor just had to make me late by telling me the story of her granddaughter's dog. _112, 112_, I kept repeating the room number in my head. When I finally found it, I opened the door and the teacher had just called out, "Fleming?"

"Here," I panted. Great, I thought. That's a good way to start off your senior year at a new school: show up late and panting like a dog.

"I'm sorry," I told the teacher. "Guidance was just printing my schedule."

"Ah," the teacher said. "New student, Ms. Fleming?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Chouhan. Welcome to Marine Bio. Please try to be on time next class, Ms. Fleming. Take any empty seat."

"Okay."

I shouldered my backpack and scanned the room for a seat. Everyone was in groups of two due to the lab tables. Only one seat was available at the back of the room. A boy was sitting on the right side of the table. He had a hoodie on his head, so I couldn't get a good look at his face. I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Jane." The boy didn't say anything. He didn't even move. Not until Mrs. Chouhan said, "Jackson?"

The boy next to me raised his hand. "Hood off, Mr. Jackson," was all Mrs. Chouhan said in return. The boy reluctantly removed the hood from his head. His hair was jet black and shaggy, like he had just rolled out of bed. His fingernails were dirty and his hands were muscular and veiny. His face looked pale and skinny and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying. Like he had been crying his whole life.

The only thing that looked happy about this boy was his sea green eyes. But even then the color was clouded by tears and puffiness. I had no idea what was wrong with this kid, maybe he was a drug addict or something, but I felt extremely bad for him. He reminded me of a lost puppy: the thing might have rabies, but you just have to pick it up and make it feel better.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson," I said, still unsure of his first name. He didn't move. "Um, I know I don't know you, and I know this isn't my place, but I just wanted to know if you're okay." I waited for him to respond. I waited. Then he finally looked at me, puffy red eyes and all, and just nodded.

I was unsure of what to do next. I know he isn't okay. I mean, I was pretty sure I would be able to do something to help the poor guy, but he seemed so distant and alone. I didn't want to bother him, but I couldn't stay away. "Well, can I at least know your name?"

He looked down at his desk and again stayed stagnant. "Percy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Jane. Jane Fleming. Yeah, I heard."

I didn't say anything. I just remained as I was and directed my attention to Mrs. Chouhan, who was now delivering the "First Day of School," information speech. I didn't say anything else to Percy Jackson for the rest of the class. Not until the bell rang and all the other kids were in a rush, but Percy heaved a sigh, as if walking to another class was painful for him. Only then did I say, "Nice to meet you, Percy Jackson. Same time tomorrow, I guess."

He looked at me and nodded. He put his hoodie back on his head and nodded to me one last time and exited the room.

Because Marine Bio was my home room period, I saw Percy Jackson every day.

Mrs. Chouhan announced the next day that the seat we had sat on the first day shall remain our seat until the end of the year, unless given a reason to change. So, due to Percy and me not talking, our seats remained the same.

Percy Jackson dressed similarly during the whole week: a gray or black hoodie on his head along with faded jeans and black pair of worn out high tops. Every morning, Mrs. Chouhan would take attendance and when have reached Percy's name would politely ask Percy to remove his hood, and Percy would do so without question. Knowing Mrs. Chouhan is going to ask him to take off his hood every day, though, I'm left to wonder why he chooses to wear it still.

This week was quiet. We did our work separately, and he proved to be a very smart person. I don't know if he was shy or just didn't like me, but I decided it best to leave him alone. The next week was quiet as well. It wasn't until the third week of school that I was fed up of not talking to my lab partner. Everyone else in class seemed to have made friends with their lab partners, except for me.

So, that day, after Mrs. Chouhan took attendance and asked Percy to take off his hood, I spoke up to Percy. "Hey," I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. It was weird to see any sign of acknowledgment in his sad face. "Percy Jackson," I continued. "I don't know if you're shy, or you just don't like me, but if there's a problem, I wanna know it, because I want to be your friend."

At first, Percy just stared at me, his sea green eyes penetrating my soul, desperately trying to solve the hilariously difficult puzzle that is me. Then he did something as rare as winning the lottery. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You are, Jane Fleming. I just haven't heard anyone wanting to be my friend in a long time."

I looked at him, unsure of what to do. "I'll tell you what," I decided. "Let's exchange stories. I'll tell you about myself and you can tell me about yourself." It seemed like a fast way to get to know each other better.

Percy gained back his distant look. "If I told you about myself, you wouldn't believe me."

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but _I_ was desperate to know the hilariously difficult puzzle that is Percy Jackson.

"Of course I would believe you. That's what friends are for."

"Even if it's completely outrageous?" He asked.

"Even if it's completely outrageous."

"Even if it goes against all laws of logic?"

"Even then," I said.

He turned to me.

"Even if I sound crazy? And my life sounds crazy? And it seems as if my whole perception of the world sounds ridiculous?"

I smiled. "I'll still believe you, Percy Jackson. And if it reaches the point where I think I'll have to put you in a mental hospital, I just won't tell anybody." I was trying to make a joke, but he nodded as if he understood.

"You first," he said.

"Okay. Well, my dad's in the Navy, so I usually move from school to school. I've already been to two other high schools before this one."

Percy smirked. The first time I've seen him smile in weeks. "I know the feeling."

"You have someone in the military?" I asked.

He shook his head and tapped his foot. "Just get kicked out a lot."

"Oh." I didn't know what this kid did in order to get kicked out of school so many times. I got a little nervous, but it passed when Percy Jackson nudged my leg with his foot.

"Hey, I'm not some sort of criminal, Jane. Just too many cases of the being at the wrong place at the wrong time." He looked down. "Story of my life."

I smiled trying to take his mind off whatever he was thinking about. "Listen, I know what it's like to have a hard time in your life." I hesitate from what I'm about to say, but I say it anyway, because Percy Jackson looks sadder than anyone I've ever met. "My mom passed away when I was six. It was really hard. And because we moved all the time, I never really had a real friend to talk to."

Percy looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this," I announce. "I guess you're just easy to talk to."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said.

I pursed my lips. "Percy Jackson."

He tilted his head. "Why do you do that? Say both my first and last name?" He asked.

I frowned. I really didn't know. To me, Percy Jackson's name, his essence, just seemed like he was a celebrity. You know, like when you say a celebrity's first and last name, like, Tom Hanks? You wouldn't just call him Tom. It felt the same way, talking about Percy. I shook my head. "I don't know, Percy Jackson. You're just..."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know. You're . . . fascinating."

Percy shook his head. "I've never been described as fascinating before." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Jane Fleming," He said.

"Yes?"

"I like having a friend again," he smiled, and took my hand which rested on my leg. I squeezed his hand back.

"Me, too," I agreed. I was friends with a celebrity.


	2. II

I invited Percy Jackson for dinner at my house. Since last week, Percy and I had been talking every morning in Marine Biology class. He smiled a lot more, too, which was nice to see. He was also very educated in Marine bio, but he claimed to be bad in every other class. Weird.

I had to ask my father, Chief Petty Officer Johnson Fleming, about Percy. He's in the Navy. I refer to him as officer, chief, or on special occasions, dad. He's usually pretty strict about boys, so I tried to keep the conversation short and quick. Our conversation about having Percy Jackson over went something like this:

"Excuse me, officer. I need to run something by you."

The officer looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, Janie." He outstretched his arm for me to hug him, and I snuggled in next to him in his chair.

"It appears I have made a friend," I say.

"Oh?"

"Yes. But here's the kicker, chief. He also incidentally is of the male gender. And I know how you feel about boys, but—"

"Janie," he interrupted. "How old are you now?"

I was struck back by the sudden change in topic. "Eighteen, sir."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed my shoulder tighter. Officer sighed. "My baby girl, growing up too fast." He kissed the top of my forehead. "I'm sorry I've made you switch schools for so long, sweetheart."

"That's okay, officer."

"But you know, as sad as I am to see you grow up, I hardly think I have to protect you from boys anymore, right? Especially for my tough girl?"

I nod.

"What's this boy's name?"

I lean back. "Percy Jackson. Sir?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows. "I'm very surprised on your reaction. So if you don't mind me asking, what have you done with Chief Petty Officer Fleming?"

Officer laughs. "You're funny, Janie."

"Anyway, officer. I would like permission to invite Percy Jackson over for dinner." I cringe, thinking maybe the officer might think I've gone too far. Maybe the officer would call me crazy, thinking a kid my age of the opposite sex would be allowed over in his house, under his roof.

"Sure," he says.

My jaw drops. Chief closes it. "How about Friday? I'll be here, but only until ten p.m., so if you two want to hang out for a bit, that's fine with me."

I don't want so say anything, thinking if I talk I might somehow change his mind. But on the inside, I'm saying, _Yay, Percy Jackson gets to come over!_ I also don't know why, but I am giddy and feel like jumping up and down. Funny.

I decide on kissing my father on the cheek and hugging him. "Thanks, dad," is all I say.

The next day I told Percy Jackson all about my encounter with my father's nice side, making sure to refer to him as "dad," and not "officer," because I don't want to seem weird.

"And he said he would love to have you over for dinner," I conclude. Percy looks at me first, and I offer a smile, but he looks at his feet and shakes his head.

"I don't know, Jane Fleming," he says. He started saying my last name, too. "I don't wanna impose."

"You're not imposing!" I say. "C'mon. It'll be fun!" I say trying to persuade him. He still shakes his head, unsure. "We're having homemade cheeseburgers," I use as a last attempt to change his mind. I know he has a strange 24/7 craving for cheeseburgers; something I learned recently about him.

"Can my mom come?" He asks. "And Paul?"

I hesitate at first. I know Paul to be his stepfather, or better known as Mr. Blofis. I felt strange inviting a teacher over for dinner, but then again Percy lives with the guy, so I think I can handle one night. Besides, I've heard so many wonderful things about Percy's mom, and Mr. Blofis is a nice teacher.

"Okay," I say. "So, see you Friday?"

Percy nods. "Yeah. Okay." Then he smiles, a gesture that makes my heart jump.


	3. III

The smell of cheeseburgers fills my apartment. Officer cooked them. He is a surprisingly good chef.

The doorbell rings, and my heart skips a beat. I knew that behind that door, Percy Jackson would be there, with his messy hair and sea green eyes.

"Officer, could you get that? I'll, uh, be right back!" I say. I bolt to my room to check myself in the mirror. My hair was its usual curliness, but I didn't bother to brush it, or fix it at all. So it was pulled back in a messy ponytail. And anyway, I don't want officer to think I ran here to make a hasty fix of my hair for Percy Jackson. The freckles on my face look so much darker on my pale skin. I wear a _Fall Out Boy _tee shirt and faded jeans. I sigh at my appearance. I hear talking from the living room, and decide to go meet Percy Jackson's family before Officer knows I'm gone too long.

"Hey," Percy says to me.

I smile. "Hi Percy. Hi Ms. Jackson, Mr. Blofis. Thanks for coming." As I talk to them, I can't help but notice Percy's appearance. He doesn't have the usual bags under his eyes, so I'm assuming he got a good night's sleep. His hair might've actually been brushed, thought it's still unruly. He is wearing a gray sweater over a dark blue tee shirt, and as he removes his sweater his arms are revealed to be very muscular. He is wearing something else, too around his neck. It looks like a bead necklace, but the only thing identifiable is a piece of red coral laced around it. My own appearance comes to mind, and I suddenly feel embarrassed for Percy to see me this way.

"It smells really good," Percy says.

I smile. "I promised you cheeseburgers."

Awkward silence.

"Well," Officer says. Thank goodness he said _something._ "The burgers are still cooking. Janie, why don't you give Percy a tour. Sally, Paul, can I interest either of you in a glass of wine?"

"I would love a glass," Ms. Jackson says.

"Me, too" says Mr. Blofis. I still can't believe he's in my house.

"Great," Officer says. He leads Percy's parents into the kitchen. I look at Percy, and he is smirking at me.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Your hair. It reminds me of one of my old friends."

I don't show it, but I start to wonder what's wrong with my hair, and why it would make Percy Jackson laugh. I instinctively run my hand over my ponytail.

Percy walks closer to me and takes my hand out from my hair. "It's okay, Jane. I like your hair like that. Now how about that tour?" Percy said it so nonchalantly it almost didn't seem like it, but I think he just gave me a complement on my hair.

"Um, sure!" I say, too enthusiastically. "I mean, right this way."

Because we live in an apartment, our place is pretty . . . _cozy, _for lack of a better term. It's not necessarily small, but it works for the Officer and I. We're on the third floor, and when you walk in you are greeted by the living room. Down a hallway to the left of the end of the living room are a closet, two bedrooms, and a bathroom, the hallway in which Percy and I are now walking. If you leave that hallway and make a left, a kitchen is there with a large window with a fire escape. Officer and I sometimes have talks out there. And inside my room behind the closet is a small door that leads to what I think was an attic. I haven't told the Officer about that.

"Here's my room," I say to Percy as we walk inside. My walls are white, but you could hardly tell with all the band posters hung up. A string of yellow lights go around my room. My bed is made and a ukulele lies on top of it. A skateboard lies on the floor. Polaroid pictures hang from clothespins around my ceiling. I have two fish in a fish bowl on top of my desk underneath a lamp. On my bookshelf are tons of books and Greek Mythology hero and god figurines. I was really into that stuff as a kid, and I still am, but I'm thinking I probably should have gotten rid of them now that Percy is here. He might thing I'm a dork, or something.

Percy Jackson walks right up to the figurines.

_Great._

Percy picks up the Poseidon figurine, the god of the sea. "You like Greek, mythology, Jane Fleming?" he asks me. He glances around the rest of the room. "The rest of your room doesn't seem very. . ._mythology oriented._"

I furrow my brows. "Well, not that the rest of my stuff has anything to do with me liking mythology," I say, a little distastefully, "Yes, I do like Greek mythology."

Percy tenses. "I didn't mean anything bad," he said. "I just meant that, well, you're into classic rock and skateboarding and art. And you also like mythology."

"Are you into classic rock, skateboarding, and art?" I ask.

Percy smiles. "Two out of three. My brother, Tyson, and I, used to love skating—"

"You have a brother?" I ask.

Percy blinks. "Uh, yeah. I never mentioned Tyson?"

"No!" I say. And I am amazed that Percy Jackson has a brother. He seemed so alone, I assumed it was just him.

"Yeah," he continues. "He's actually a step-brother."

"Oh," I say. "Is he Mr. Blofis' son?" I ask.

"No." He sets down the Poseidon figurine.

"Well, then who—"

"You know, you should really move your fish tank away from the lamp," Percy interrupts.

I shake my head. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" I ask gently.

Percy walks over to my two fish, Johnny and Winona. They move closer to Percy, as if drawn to him. Then Percy just nods. "Yeah. See, they're going to be too hot." Then he moves the fish tank over to the left away from the lamp. As soon as Percy walks away, Johnny and Winona swim back around their tank.

"Oh." I say. "Thanks?"

Percy laughs. "You're welcome." He turns to examine the other stuff in my room. He settles on the record player in the corner of my room on top of a night stand. He notices my _Beatles _record inside. He plays it, and the song _Hey Jude_ begins to play. He turns toward me.

"You like _The Beatles_?" he asks me.

I nod. "This is actually my favorite song." I stuff my hands in my pockets and sit down on my bed, a couple feet away from Percy.

Percy grabs the ukulele from my bed, sits down, and places the ukulele back on his lap. He doesn't play it, but instead his eyes just seem distant, and his hand goes around the red coral on his necklace. As he does that, I get a close look at the beads around his necklace. One has a trident on it. One looks like a sheep. Another one has a maze pattern on it. One has what seems to be the Empire State Building. And the last one has a picture of a ship on top of the Earth . I'm not sure what the five beads have in common, along with the red coral, so I ask, "What are those beads around your neck?"

Percy comes out of his trance and looks at me, then looks down at his bead necklace. "Oh. This?" he says. I nod. "Well, they're important memories."

I frown and furrow my eyebrows, obviously confused, but am interrupted in thought by my dad calling, "Dinner!"

Percy Jackson smiles. "Thank the gods. My stomach had been grumbling ever since I smelt those cheeseburgers!"

~ ~ ~"

At dinner, I was surprised to find myself laughing and talking with Mr. Blofis. He even offered me to call him _Paul! _But only when not in school.

And I absolutely love Ms. Jackson. She told me to call her Sally. Apparently, the officer and Sally and Paul got along great. I found myself laughing at a lot of jokes Paul would say, and agreeing with a lot of statements about Percy that Sally had to offer. All in good fun, of course.

"Well, John, these burgers were fantastic!" Sally says, addressing the officer. "And I am certain Percy loved them, right Percy?" she elbows her son, who is taking the last bite of his third cheeseburger.

Percy fumbles with the last bite of his burger and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Yes sir, they were excellent! Home made, you said?" I laugh. He looks at me and smiles. I don't know what it is with Percy Jackson, but he just has a way with people.

The officer smiles. "Yes Percy, they are. Actually, my eldest son gave me the recipe. He and his wife own a restaurant in Long Island. Called _The Mediterranean." _

"Oh, I love that place!" Percy exclaims.

"You have a son?" Paul asks.

Percy's face suddenly turns into a curious one. "You have a brother?" he asks me.

I laugh. "Actually, I have two."

The officer smiles. "Yes, my eldest son, Peter, and my second son Charlie."

Percy beckons to me. "How come I didn't know you had two brothers?"

I shrug. "It didn't come up." I try to change the subject quickly, because the truth is, with my brothers having their own lives, I miss them and don't want to talk about them. "So anyway, have you ever had the strawberry shortcake at my brother's restaurant?"

Percy's smile comes back immediately. "Yes! It's amazing!"

The officer laughs. "Yeah, you know, Peter gets the strawberries fresh over there. I believe the name of the place was Delphi Strawberry Service. We should go strawberry picking in the summer, right Janie?"

"Right," I say, but then I glance at Percy. His face looks alarmed, glancing at Sally. I look at Sally, too, and her face looks calm, but her eyes are wide and alert. Paul breaks the silence.

"Well, John, we really appreciate you taking the time to invite us here for dinner. We should do this again sometime." The alarm slowly disappears from Percy and Sally's faces.

"Of course, Paul." The officer answers.

"How about next week?" I ask, eager to have the Jacksons for diner again.

"Oh, Janie, I can't next week. I'm going on leave, remember?" the Officer says.

I frown. The worst part about having your dad in the military, is that he has to go. "Oh. I forgot."

"Well, what does Jane do when you're not here?" Sally asks. She sounds concerned, too, which surprises me because she just met me.

The Officer sighs. "Well, depending on which of my sons are free, one of them usually stops by here every night to check up on Janie. Besides that, Jane has reached an age where I trust her to stay home alone."

Paul frowns. "You know, John, we wouldn't mind checking in on her once in a while. We could even stop by for dinner some nights, right Sally?"

Sally smiles. "Of course! We wouldn't mind at all. And we can even pick up Jane to have dinner at our house sometimes. I mean, if you're comfortable with that."

Officer relaxes, obviously a burden lifted from his shoulders. "Actually, that would be perfect. You wouldn't mind, Janie, would you? I doubt Charlie would mind."

I smile. "Actually, that sounds great. Thank you, Sally and Paul."

Percy clears his throat. "Mom, what about when . . . um, _Mr. Brunner_ needs me?"

Sally looks at me to clarify. "That's his Latin tutor. He's getting older, and sometimes asks Percy for errands." Sally sighs in relief, as if that was hard for her to say. "It's okay, Perce, we'll talk about this later."

"Well," Paul continues. "John, it has been a real pleasure," he stands up to shake officer's hand and the officer stands up and meets him halfway. Sally and Percy stand up and make their way around the table, shaking hands with the officer and hugging me goodbye. Then, the officer leads Sally and Paul out, and it's just Percy and me, and his puts on his shoes.

"Thanks for dinner," Percy says. He stands up. I'm in my socks, and he is in his sneakers, so I notice that my height is about up to his chin compared to him. He smiles. I smile.

"No problem." I say.

"You really stay here alone when your dad leaves?" he asks. I nod.

"Just ask Poseidon to watch over you," he says. I figure that is a joke because he saw my Poseidon figurine, but he doesn't smile or laugh, so I just nod. Then Percy Jackson hugs me goodbye. He smells like sea salt and the beach. I let him go, thinking I might be there forever.

"See you Monday," he says.

"See you Monday," I say.


	4. IV

I didn't see Percy Jackson on Monday. For the first time in the school year, Mrs. Chouhan took attendance and marked Percy Jackson as _absent. _

I tried to stay focused on my work, and not just in Marine Biology. In advanced calculus, in world history, in honors English, all that clouded my mind was Percy: Percy's smile, Percy's bead necklace, Percy's scent of sea salt. I especially thought about him in lunch, and how he would just devour the chicken nuggets we were served today.

At the end of the day, I told myself to get a grip. Percy probably just got sick, or something. I just wanted to grab my things from my locker and get home.

Of course, at my locker, Louisa Berta decides, _hey, haven't talked to Jane in a while. Let me go annoy her!_ And so, an uncomfortable conversation with Louisa began.

"Hey Janie!" she said with fake enthusiasm. Her blue eyes and long dark hair made her a target for any boy's eye at this place.

"Hi Louisa," I say. I stuff my books into my backpack and try to get my sweater on quickly as possible.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice you and Percy Jackson seem to be getting awfully close . . . you do know that, right?"

I raise my eyebrows, sensing a bit of jealousy. "Yeah. So?"

"Well, you know," she continues, "I thought it would be weird, seeing _you, _of all people, with the hottest guy in school."

I realize the insult she'd given me, but that isn't the first thought that comes to mind. I didn't realize Louisa Berta thought Percy Jackson was the hottest guy in school. I mean, Aaron Larkin on the football team was pretty cute, but could Percy be hotter than him?

"Louisa, the only time you have ever talked to me was to tell me that there was something in my hair. Why do you have to bother me now, with all your Percy questions?" I ask.

Louisa sighs, like I'm not catching on to whatever she's saying. "Duh, I've been waiting for an opportunity to hook up with him."

I almost choke. "You have a boyfriend!" I say. "And now you're telling me you're suddenly interested in talking to me for the slight chance that you might get to have sex with Percy Jackson?"

"Shh! Do you want to announce it to the whole school?" Louisa looks around agitated and anxious. "Look, I'm not the only girl who has seen Percy and thought he was just about the cutest thing around here. And I' not about to lose my chances with him to a new girl who can hardly fix her hair. So I came here to suggest, that you leave Percy to the big girls in school, okay?"

At this point, I can't even believe that she insulted me, and thinks that Percy is the kind of person that would just sleep with any girl who bats their eyes at him. "Listen Louisa, Percy is not looking for some random chicks to bang, and he definitely wouldn't be looking for a slut like you." I slam my locker shut, drowning out the sound of Louisa's gasp. "So _I _suggest that you do the world a favor, and grow up!" I march out before she can respond and press my fingers to my temples to try and calm myself down.

I can't believe she would tell me something like that and not expect me to get so upset. Now that I have finally grown close with Percy as a friend, I find it disrespectful that Louisa would announce herself wanting to have sex with Percy. But it's not just anger. It's . . . _jealousy. _

Louisa obviously looks way better than I do. And she's very . . . _persuasive. _

My train of thought is lost when I see something out of the corner of my eye as I exit the school.

To my left, there is a girl. A girl I haven't noticed before. And she is talking to Percy. I thought Percy was absent! The jealousy is slowly coming back.

The girl is about my height, maybe a little shorter. She has choppy brown hair with braids in the back. She wears an orange tee shirt, and is holding what looks like, a mirror? I'm not sure.

Then someone else comes into view. A boy. He is maybe an inch or so taller than Percy, with short cropped blond hair. He, too, is wearing an orange tee shirt. He is holding something at his side, a coin. No. It might be just the sun, but the object in his hand seems to be flickering, and it almost looks like he's holding a sword . . .

I shake my head. What is wrong with my vision? I glance back, and the boy is just holding a golden coin. I shake my head, thinking my previous anger has got me delirious. I decide to go over there and talk to Percy. I'm sure he won't mind, right? I mean, to be honest, I didn't even know he hung out with anyone except me.

As I make my way over, I catch on to a cut off sentence spoken by Percy. "–I want to show her. We've become so close. Let me take her to camp."

"I don't know, man," says the boy. "I understand this year has been hard for you, with Annabeth—" at that name, Percy uncaps a pen and points it toward the boy.

"Don't bring her up," Percy says, with the most deadliest look on his face. Even I back up a little.

The boy raises his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" at that point the girl cuts him off.

"Look, Percy. We have to consider the dangers here," she says. "Not only is it risky taking a mortal to camp, if she can't get in, but also you may be putting her in danger by showing her a world filled with monsters and magic. I mean, can she even see through the Mist?"

Percy shakes his head. "Not that I know of."

This is where I start getting suspicious. What girl are they talking about? What camp? What did that girl mean by "monsters and magic"? Who's Annabeth? Who are these people, and what the hell is the mist? I make my way over there.

"Percy Jackson," I say as I approach them. Percy looks up, a nervous expression on his face, and caps his pen in a hurry. The girl tucks away her mirror, and the boy pockets his gold coin. All of them have wide eyes.

"Jane Fleming," Percy says with relief.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you this morning," I continue.

"I'm fine," he says. "Actually, I was arranging for you to meet some of my friends. This is Jason and Piper. Jason and Piper, this is Jane Fleming."

Piper reaches out her hand. "So you're the infamous Jane. It's so nice to meet you," she says and smiles. Her voice is so kind, so sincere. It washes over my like a wave and I believe very word. I notice, too that I am about an inch taller than her. And Percy has been talking about me.

Jason reaches out his hand, too. "Nice to meet you, Jane. Thanks for keeping an eye on my friend." I'm not really sure why I was supposed to be "keeping an eye" on Percy, but I smile and nod, anyway. Jason smells like ozone and fresh air. I like it, but it will never beat the scent of sea breeze that Percy wears like cologne.

"So listen," Percy continues. "I realized I never really gave you much on my side of the story."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What?"

"You know, in marine bio, where we exchanged stories. You told me so much about yourself. So, I wanna take you to visit my summer camp. It's like my second home."

I smile, so happy that Percy s willing to be so open with me. "I would love to go!" I say.

Percy's smile is so wide it gives me a heartache. "Great!" he says.

Piper steps in between us. "Jane, I need you to do me a favor and _SLEEP." _

Her words once again wash over me like a wave. I am suddenly so tired and begin to close my eyes as soon as she asked me to sleep. The last thing I see is Percy reaching out to catch me, his arms acting as my bed.


	5. V

I open my eyes to a familiar surrounding: my room. I'm laying on top of my bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling. I begin to stir.

Then a hand brushes against my shoulder and helps me up. I turn around to find Percy's face, with his warm smile and se green eyes.

"Hey," he says. "You're up. Are you okay?"

I smile, confused, because why wouldn't I be okay? I just fell asleep. So why was Percy here? "Yeah, I'm okay. I just took a nap . . . right?" I'm suddenly worried that something happened to me and that's why Percy is here. I don't remember anything serious happening.

Percy looked at me with sympathetic eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit that I have as well. Now I was getting freaked out. "Percy?" I pleaded.

Percy sighed. "Remember how I told you that my world is crazy? And how I wanted to take you to my summer camp?"

I smile at the memory of him telling me he might sound crazy, and me promising not to send him to a mental hospital. "Yes."

Percy smiles. "Well, this is the time. Get ready for me to sound ludicrous."

Percy walks over to my mythology figurines and picks up the Poseidon figure again. I arrange myself on my bed to face him.

"So, take me to Crazy Town, Percy Jackson. Tell me about yourself."

Percy smiles and holds up the figurine. "I assume you're familiar with the Greek myths about gods traveling down to Earth and having children with mortals?"

I nod. "Yeah. These half-god children were half human, half god, like Hercules."

Percy purses his lips and nods again. "Yeah. Exactly. Their called demigods, actually."

I nod. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Percy sits down on the bed next to me, Poseidon in hand. He faces me, very serious. "I am a demigod, Jane. I'm a demigod son of Poseidon. Paul knows. My brother Tyson, he's my step brother on the _godly _side, which is why I couldn't really explain earlier." He gets up and walks to my fish tank. "Your fish, Johnny and Winona. I know you didn't tell me their names, but I can talk to creatures of the sea because of my father. They're the ones that told me they were too hot under your lamp!" He walks back over to me. Everything he's saying comes at such a rush, like he's frustrated. I think he thinks I won't believe him.

Percy sits down again. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry. And I know I'm in such a rush but I just—" he bites his lip in frustration. "I've just been dying to tell you. Over the past month, I've really just been grateful that I have a friend again. And after you met my parents and told me you were in to Greek myths, I thought, I don't know. I thought you would be okay with it all." He stands up to face me. "This is me, Jane Fleming."

Okay, I know I told him that I wouldn't think he was crazy, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the words he was saying. I mean, the thing about myths is that they're _myths._ I never thought Percy would take it so seriously. I mean, coincidentally, everything he's told me aligns with the facts about my fish and Tyson. But, really, am I crazy for thinking the boy is not just exaggerating a little?

I don't want to tell him I don't believe him, though. I don't want to laugh in his face, either. Actually, Percy's expression looks like when I first met him, like a sad puppy hoping to be rescued and cared for. So, I say the most logical thing, in the gentlest voice I can manage. "Percy. Not that I don't trust you, but I'm gonna have to see some proof." And I smile, too so it seems like a joke, but, I too, am just as serious as he is.

Then Percy gives me a smile like he's been waiting to hear that all day. And as proof, he actually says, "I've been waiting for you to say that. C'mon!"

Percy Jackson grabs my hand and runs out the door. I just have time to grab my sweater of my bedpost. Soon enough, we're outside my apartment building and Percy Jackson has the happiest smile on his face.

He nearly pulls my arm out of the socket as we walk. He waves for a cab, and he pulls me in the backseat.

"Montauk beach, please," he says.

"Montauk?" I ask. "That's all the way in Long Island. Why are we going all the way to Long Island?"

"You'll see." Then he gave me the most beautiful wickedly golden smile that I don't think I'll ever forget.

As expected, as soon as we arrived at Montauk, Percy pulled me by the hand out of the cab (after paying him, of course).

By the time we got there, the sun was almost setting, so the beach was pretty empty, except for the occasional love birds that didn't seem to care about anyone except their partners.

"Okay, seriously, what are we doing here, Percy?" I asked, still being pulled.

Percy stopped me near the water and positioned me in front of him. "Okay," he said. "Okay, perfect."

Percy cleared his throat. "Okay, Jane, get ready for some of the best proof you've ever seen."

I rolled my eyes jokingly, and Percy stepped closer to the water. He was now standing ankle deep in the water, and I couldn't believe he didn't even flinch at the cold water, or the fact that his jeans were now soaking wet.

Then he screamed and pushed his hands into the air as if he was lifting a weight. The biggest wave appeared out of nowhere, and it was right in front of my eyes.

I screamed. I screamed for Percy, because he was about to be swallowed by this huge ass wave. But Percy didn't seem scared. He seemed . . . concentrated. I ran toward him.

"Percy!" I screamed over the roar of the ocean. He looked over at me and winked. I faced the ocean, and caught the most beautiful sight that I was too distracted to notice before.

The sun was touching the ends of the wave, which had now calmed, and was now a majestic wall of water connecting to the rays of the sun. Percy's hair was being perfectly blown back, and I caught the beautiful sea-salt scent of his.

But the most mind-boggling thing that I might never be able to wrap my mind around was that Percy Jackson was _controlling _the wave. I turned to him wide-eyed, and whispered, "You're a son of Poseidon."

Percy laughed. A beautiful, heart-throbbing laugh that might be the best sound in the world. I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around Percy's waist and hugged him so hard I thought I was gonna break him. But then I remembered I have no muscle and relaxed.

Percy's concentration must've broken, because the wave collapsed and soaked my sneakers. The thought of me making Percy Jackson lose his concentration made me blush. I was about to let go of him, when he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and nuzzled my head into deeper his shoulder.

I finally let go (and was it just my heart talking, or did I see a little disappointment on Percy's face?) and I looked at him. His eyes have never looked more gorgeously sea green. "You're a son of Poseidon." I said. He didn't say anything. "Is this why you're so good at Marine Bio?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "I guess." Then he said, "So, you're not freaked out, or anything? Like, you're not gonna quarantine me?"

I smiled. "Well, I was going to, but I decided not to put a guy I like in a hospital." Then I immediately dropped eye contact with him because I realize what I just said. _Shit, _I thought.

A part of me was hoping Percy didn't catch that, but the blush spreading across his face suggested otherwise. "Um, you wanna see something really cool?" he said, trying to change the subject.

I was partly relieved that I didn't have to talk about it, but I was partly mad because he _didn't _want to talk about it. Anyway, I kept it cool and said, "Totally."

Percy grabbed me again but this time pulled me toward the ocean. Now, usually I'm a beach person, but there was a limit I had to how far into the water I go. Percy was pulling me all the way in. "Are you crazy?" I yelled. I was kind of getting scared, because it was getting dark, and I had the stomach-churning feeling that I was about to drown.

Nonetheless, Percy continued pulling me. The water was getting colder, and it was now up to my chest. "Percy!" I pleaded. I tried to relax my breathing and tell myself everything was going to be fine. _You're with a son of Poseidon, _I thought. _You'll be fine. _

Percy stopped pulling me, then, and I was so relieved. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I guess." I said, still scared out of my wits.

"No, I really need to know. Do. You Trust. Me?" he repeated.

I took a deep breath and took in the terrifying waters around me. I looked up at the peaking moon starting to rise. Then I looked at Percy's sea green eyes again. I was about to ask him to take me back, but he reached for my hand and held it and I felt my heart rate relax. "Yes," I said.

Then Percy Jackson did something I may not be able to forgive. Unless he really begged.

Percy Jackson pulled me under. And I was greeted with the darkening depths of the ocean.


End file.
